The Fae
Fae are the sentient race of Thia. Over time, Fae have found different ways to adapt to their environments by natural and artificial means. No matter what, every living Seran, Alyxan, and maybe their close descendants are essentially Fae. Fae The "common ancestor". Before Sera came along and taught her people about the Beyond, the average Fae could hardly manipulate nature. They have the most humanoid appearance and are just as intelligent compared to their descendants. Most of them stand just under six feet, and possess keen eyesight and hearing. Generally, Fae are very creative, focus on solidarity and improvement, and pay excellent attention to detail. A few Fae settlements still exist, and most of them refuse to associate with nobility. *Their lifespan sits around 40-70 years depending on health. *Skin, eye, and hair colors are humanlike. Some dye their hair with colors or patterns associated with their group. *Females are the dominant sex. *Fae are capable of contacting and summoning the dead. Seran Originally, Serans were the monks of Sera and established a connection to the Beyond with training. Currently, they (and Fae) are common folk, and most of Sera's teachings were warped or forgotten. All Serans are telepathic, but well-trained ones can telekinetically manipulate their environment on a small scale. Their closeness to the Beyond has warped their physical selves, so their physical strength, eyesight, and hearing have dwindled. Born Serans are taller (standing at six to seven feet), their limbs are more elongated, and biological sex dimorphism isn't as apparent. Another important feature is a pair of wings representing their ancestry. *Serans are healthier and can live up to 150 years. *Natural Serans' coloring starts to reach toward the 'unnatural' ranges. Hair colors have slight traces of greens, blues, purples, or pinks which also reveals ancestral history. *Wings are about the same size as the head. Serans cannot fly. Alyxan Alyxans officially became a branch from Serans when Grand Beyonder Alyxo found a way to merge his soul with another. Alyxans are also known as High Serans in certain locations, because Alyxans are exclusive to nobility with access to soul engineering. These artificial Serans are capable of perceiving the world through the Beyond and controlling the elements on a much larger scale, including killing their own kind with ease. They are seven to eight feet in height, have poorer sight and hearing, and possess a larger pair of wings. Despite their amazing potential and efficient use of their abilities, Alyxans are still living beings and possess the same energy pool as any other Fae. Alyxan offspring are usually just as powerful as their parents. *Alyxan lifespans are still a mystery. Alyxo is over 500 years old, so It's logical that their lifespans can grow exponentially based on whose soul they absorb. *It's very difficult and expensive to become or create a stable Alyxan (See: Engineering). They are very rare, and birth rates are low. *Coloring is a little more exaggerated, especially if the individual's ancestry has light colored features. *Wings are about the same size as the torso. They are still incapable of flight, but some Alyxans can remain airborne for a short period of time. Seran Ghost Ghosts are summoned spirits who serve as teachers or caretakers under an oath. Their abilities depend on their knowledge--including who they were in their past life--and the summoner’s power, yet they can tap into a much larger energy pool. Appearances depend on the Ghost's personality and can deviate from how they looked when they were alive. In addition, Ghosts are unable to bend or break their bonds directly, and their development is limited compared to a living being. Boundaries can be changed by their master(s) or a skilled Seran or Alyxan, making Ghosts rather pointless to use as dispensable weapons of war. *All Ghosts are sexless (not male, female, etc). Gender is another story. *Communication with the dead and nonexistent is the oldest method of attuning oneself to the Beyond. *Gaia is the most lifelike Ghost, aside from his short stature and pupil-less eyes. Tellurian SPOILER WARNING The zombie-like Tellurian breed of Fae recently popped up from an engineering incident in Khrys involving an Alyxan girl named Tellurie. She was the result of taking Alyxo’s idea a step further: harvest Alyxans, bring them back as Ghosts for their energy potential, and merge them all together like a chain until Tellurie was disgustingly unstable. It's safe to assume she could not perceive the physical realm directly, and she was an apocalypse just waiting to happen. Tellurians are limited to what Tellurie can see and do. The hivemind can eat anybody’s soul, assimilate their properties, and take control of their bodies. Tellurians can be inhibited by sealing her physical connections to keep the main component from spreading. *Tellurians have the most energy potential. As previously stated, Tellurians are limited to what the main component can see or do. If left unsealed, Tellurians can rip apart the world in a few hours. *Possessed Fae have glowing red eyes, dark blue skin, and no longer have a mind of their own. *Consumed life eventually collapses into a mass of dark indigo flesh for the hivemind to reshape. *Attempts at sealing her damaged Alyxo permanently. When she emerged twenty years ago, he was the only person who could intercept her connections through the Beyond. The scientists of Tsahl are looking for a way to kill her for good.